stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a small cricket from Pinocchio. Bio The film Pinocchio marked Jiminy's debut. He is first seen singing When You Wish Upon A Star next to a book about Pinocchio. After a brief introduction to the viewers, he begins recounting the story of Pinocchio. In the actual story, Jiminy is first seen in raggety clothing, traveling through a village late one night. He eventually comes to Geppetto's Workshop, which was the only sign of life. He sneaks inside and warms himself by the fire, while admiring Geppetto's work. Jiminy then observes as Geppetto finishes the puppet he has been working on. Jiminy overhears Geppetto's wish for the puppet to be a real boy, but brushes it off as impractical, though lovely. Jiminy later watches in amazement as The Blue Fairy brings Pinocchio to life. After a conversation with the fairy, Jiminy is appointed to be Pinocchio's conscience, as Pinocchio must prove himself worthy of being made a real boy. Jiminy then teaches Pinocchio to whistle so that Pinocchio can call him. The next day, Jiminy oversleeps and rushes to find Pinocchio, who has been sent off to school. However, Pinocchio is instead encouraged to become an actor by Honest John. Despite Jiminy's counseling to go to school, Pinocchio becomes part of the show of Stromboli. Jiminy becomes angry, but starts to second guess himself when Pinocchio becomes popular. When Jiminy decides to wish Pinocchio good luck, he discovers that Stromboli has locked Pinocchio in a bird cage. Jiminy attempts to crack the lock to they can escape, but fails (evidently because, according to him, the lock is "one of the older models"). The Blue Fairy later comes along and frees them, after teaching Pinocchio a lesson on lying. Before the pair can reach home, Pinocchio is convinced to travel to Pleasure Island, said to be a land for boys. Jiminy manages to sneak on the stagewagon, but ends up separated from Pinocchio. Jiminy eventually finds Pinocchio in a pool hall, where he is smoking and drinking with Lampwick. Jiminy attempts to get Pinocchio to leave, but is insulted by Lampwick. Jiminy leaves in a huff, and attempts to go home. He discovers that boys who come to Pleasure Island are transformed into donkeys, and runs off to warn Pinocchio. The two are able to leave by jumping in the sea, but not before Pinocchio grows a tail and donkey ears. Finally at home, they learn via a message that Geppetto has gone searching for Pinocchio and trapped by Monstro. Despite Jiminy essentially being live bait, he follows Pinocchio into the sea to search for Geppetto. However he is separated from Pinocchio after Pinocchio is swallowed by Monstro. Jiminy is forced to find shelter in a bottle to avoid being eaten. After Pinocchio and Geppetto escape, Jiminy is the one who discovers that Pinocchio has died as a result. At Geppetto's workshop, he is shown to be mourning. Like everyone else, he is overjoyed when Pinocchio is revived as a real boy. He manages to step away from the party, and thanks the Blue Fairy for helping them. As recognition of his own contributions, the Blue Fairy rewards him with a solid gold badge declaring him an official conscience. Voice Actors *Cliff Edwards *Eddie Carroll *Phil Snyder *Joe Ochman Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is the main protagonist and one of Stephen's friends. As Peter Cottontail in Here Comes Jiminy Cottontail He is a Easter Rabbit As Alan-A-Dale in Dimitri Hood, Flynn Hood and Jerry Hood He is a Rooster As Sebastian in The Little Seinfeld, The Little Mer-Fox and The Little Maid He is a Crab As Clover in Alice the First and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess He is a Rabbit As Tito in Pudge and Company He is a Dog As Po in Kung Fu Cricket He is a Panda As Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket He is a Bear As The Constable Jones in Wendy Poppins He is an Officer As The Doorknob in Wendy in Wonderland He is on a Door As The White Rabbit in Melody in Wonderland He is a Rabbit As Jack-in-the-Box in Cartoon Story 3 He is a Toy As The Tin Man in The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) He is a Tin Man As Flit in Scarletthontas He is a Hummingbird As Jaq in Ilsaerella He is a Mouse As Doc in Anna White and the Seven Characters He is a Dwarf As Archimedes in The Sword in the Stone (TheBeckster1000 Style) He is a Owl As Peddler in Kermiladdin He is a Man As Bagheera in The Jungle Book (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is a Panther As Cri-Kee in Arielan, Annalan and Rosielan He is a Lucky Cricket As Timothy Q. Mouse in Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) and Pinocchio (Dumbo) He is a Mouse As Piglet in The Many Adventures of Baymax the Robot He is a Pig As Bert in Cinderella Poppins He is a Chimney Sweep As Aladdin in Jiminyladdin He is a Street Rat As Quasimodo in The Cricket of Notre Dame He is a Hunchback As Jerry in Danny and Jiminy: The Movie He is a Mouse As Jim Crow in Bagheera (Dumbo) He is a Crow As Bartok in Rapunzelstasia He is a Bat As The Troubadour in Pooh, Buster & Jack: The Three Musketeers He is a Turtle As Thomas the Tank Engine in Jiminy the Cricket and Friends He is a Tank Engine As Vorb in We're Back! An Ice Age Story He is an Alien As S.D. Kluger in Tyler Claus is Coming to Town He is a Mailman As Frosty the Snowman in Jiminy the Cricket, Jiminy's Winter Wonderland, Bambi and Jiminy Cricket's Christmas in July and Jiminy Returns He is a Snowman As Mushu in Rapunzelan He is a dragon As The Beast in Beauty and the Cricket He is a beast As Theme Song Guy in The Womble's New Groove As Sheriff Woody in Clan Story He is a cowboy sheriff As Lumiere in Beauty and the Fox He is a candle As Shrek in Jiminy Cricket (Shrek) He Is An Oger As Basil in Jiminy the Great Cricket Detective and The Great Cricket Detective He is a Mouse As Cogsworth in Beauty and the Deer and Beauty and the Duck He is a clock As Baloo in The ??? Book He is a Bear As Thomas O'Malley in The Aristobugs (Jiminy Cricket's Channel Style) He is the Ally Cat As Bill the Lizard in Merida in Wonderland He is a Lizard As Buzz Lightyear in Disney Story (series) As Pongo in 101 Characters (JimmyandFriends Style) As Pico in The Magic Voyage (Jiminy Cricket Style) As Miss Kitty in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) As Scrooge McDuck in BugTales and BugTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp As Gru in Despicable Me (Jiminy Cricket's Channel Style) As Mike Wazowski in Disney Inc. and Disney University He is a green monster As Prince Phillip in Sleeping Lemon As Flynn Rider in Tangled (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is a thief As Ray in The Princess and the Dog He is a firefly As Kristoff in Frozen (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a mountain man As Baymax in Big Clan 6 He is a robot As Marlin in Finding Hiro (Jiminy Cricket Style) and Finding Rapunzel He is a Clownfish *In Bart Simpsonocchio played by Danny *In Hironocchio played by Baymax *In Olafnocchio played by Mushu *In Roonicchio Played by Basil *In Tommy Picklesocchio played by Dodger *In Michaelocchio played by Tramp *In Linkcchino played by Chip *In Pudgeocchio played by Bernard *In Fievelnocchio played by *In Dumbo (Pinocchio) played by Timothy Q Mouse *In Stewieocchio played by Brian Griffin *In Mickeynocchio played by Kermit the Frog *In Rudolphnocchio played by Frosty the Snowman *In Arlonocchio played by Mike Wazowski Gallery Main Article: Jiminy Cricket/Gallery Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Bubblesrella, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will hopefully appear on other movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Bugs Category:Crickets Category:Pinocchio Characters Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Jiminy and Joy Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Wise Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Jiminy and Honey Lemon Category:Disney Heroes Category:Kind Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Mascots Category:Tinker Bell Movie Spoofs Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Sofia the First Movie Spoofs Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:Sofia The First Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Tinker Bell Voice Actors Category:Tinker Bell Animals Category:TinkerBell Movies Category:Animals